Amor de un Ángel silencioso
by Gen.Inusakurita
Summary: un amor trasendental donde el cielo y la tierra el destino y la humanidad se veran en juego... una micion imposible un mundo de locura y unas vidas que se enlazaran sin quererlo
1. Angel mecanico

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.. pero la historia es total y completamente mía así que no pueden publicarla sin mi permiso..espero sea de su agrado..KisSes VamPiriCuXXx**

* * *

_**Ángel Mecánico...**_

**Mi ángel guardián hoy es el día que demostraras lo que eres, tienes una nueva micion de suma importancia para nosotros, esta es la situación este sujeto que vez en la pantalla sera el abuelo del que sea el salvador del Air 3011, un avión con 200 pasajeros, el nombre de este sujeto es Emmett Cullen, nos hemos enterado que las fuerzas oscuras quieren eliminarlo para alterar el futuro y sin el ese avión esta destinado a caer lo cual quien mas que tu sabría las consecuencias de una alteración semejante, tu micion es relacionarte con el como su asesora para que lo hagas conocer a Irina Denali , quien sera su esposa y la madre de el padre de nuestro salvador.**dijo el Arcángel mostrando en una pantalla imágenes de cada uno de los acontecimientos que debían suceder, mostrándome las pautas de la que seria mi nueva micion de ángel guardián en casos extremos... La mejor ángel guardiana ese era mi cargo, pero ahora estoy luchando por subir en la jerarquía a el cargo de Arcángel.

**¿Cuando bajo? ..¿ya tienen arreglada mi entrada a su mundo?**

**Bajas hoy mismo, esto es urgente Rosalie no tenemos mucho contacto con su mundo solo te conseguimos un puesto de secretaria de su hermano Edward, tienes que juntar a Emmett y a Irina en menos de una semana, micion en la que fallaron dos ángeles ya, por eso escasea el tiempo tienes una semana para lograr que se enamoren o si no el libro del destino cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas, si lo logras sabes que por fin recibirás tu asenso después de 200 años de ángel guardián... suerte y éxito**

en cuestión de minutos ya estaba bajando a la tierra con mi nueva misión y mis documentos en mano, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho ya estas misiones no tenían emoción alguna, uhh salvar al mundo no es emocionante, muchos darían su vida por un trabajo como el mio pero cuando te prohíben las sensaciones, los sentimientos, el tiempo..., el .. amor, esto no tiene ningún sentido, solo tengo una esperanza un sueño los demás me los arrancaron junto con mi vida, es el de un retiro tranquilo como arcángel coordinador,ese ya era mi ultimo sueño y lo cumpliría a como de lugar, esta micion sera la ultima esperemos sea rápida.

**Buenos dias la oficina de el señor Edward Cullen** pregunte a en una sencilla recepción con ventanas de cristal, me llamo la atención que tenia barrotes fuera de las partes con vidrio.

**Esta en el fondo del pasillo a la derecha, la tercera puerta,¿va a consulta con el Dr. Cullen?**dijo en un tono muy cortes la joben recepcionista de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, en su identificación logre leer el nombre Isabella

**No, soy su nueva secretaria**dije en tono cortes sin ofenderme por la insinuación de ir que parecía que viniese por consultarme con el psicólogo.

**Ahh tu eres Rosalie, si si el Dr. Cullen te esta esperando apresúrate** ¿Que me apresure? según el itinerario que me dieron estoy 30 minutos adelantada...

No me quedo mas remedio que precipitarme por el corredor que tenia varias habitaciones con apariencia de estar abandonados por sus ocupantes, intuí que era por la hora, nadie querría llegar antes a un trabajo como este de atender tanta gente problemática... ok yo no tengo moral para criticar sus trabajos..

toque la puerta suavemente no sabia con que clase de persona trataría así que tengo que estar precavida

**pase... quien quiera que sea** dijo una voz masculina un tanto aturdida


	2. Presentación

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.. pero la historia es mia..espero sea de su agrado..KisSes VamPiriCuXXx**

**ok tarde mucho en actualizar lo haré los fines de semana a las me lean! espero les guste **

* * *

_**pase... quien quiera que sea** dijo una voz masculina un tanto aturdida_

_[Capitulo II]_

**_El Tour de Presentaciones... Nuevo mundo_**

* * *

Tímidamente entre y vi a un chico, tendría tan solo 24 años, quizás menos sentado tras un lindo escritorio algo desordenado podría agregar, con un hermoso sillón que parecía bastante cómodo.

_buenos días Dr. Cullen_dije con cautela. Tenia que parecer inexperta porque se suponía era mi primer trabajo, pero sin olvidar que estoy aquí con una gran misión.

_Deja las formalidades, puedes llamarme Edward, ni mis pacientes me llaman Doctor_su sonrisa se amplio mostrando unos perfectos dientes q contrastaban con su despeinado cabello color cobre._Y tu eres Rosalie si no me equivoco_ prosiguió sin prisa alguna, mientas fijaba su rostro en unos papeles de su escritorio

_Si, soy su nueva secretaria, según tengo entendido_ dije con un tono tímido, eh hecho esto millones de veces ya me se este parlamento de memoria, lo que sigue es mandarme a buscarle café o que ordene sus papeles.

_Eh llamado a Tanya para que te de un tour por las instalaciones, ella es la secretaria de mi hermano Jasper, así aprenderás como se trabaja aquí y no te perderás cuando te mande a algún sitio, siéntete libre de explorar las dos plantas apenas termines el tour, pero no te sugiero andar mucho rato en el departamento de psiquiatría... es contagioso_ Me guiño un ojo y tomo el télefono...

okey, puedo decir que esto no lo esperaba pero ya que me lo pone tan fácil no me negare.

_Okey, gracias por la oportunidad... Edward, pero tengo una duda ¿donde queda la oficina de Tanya?_

_Pregúntale a Isabella ella te dirá... Cuando acabes pasa por aquí y dime si te quieres quedar, entenderás que el trabajo aquí no es fácil, tratamos con gente problemática, pero te puedo dar fe de que al final las cosas son entretenidas, nunca te aburrirás en este trabajo, lo aseguro_ Me dio una sonrisa divertida y me hizo señal para que saliera, le devolví la sonrisa y suspire.

_Pues ya veo que son poco ortodoxos, pero me agrada... de nuevo gracias_salí y me dirigí de nuevo por el pasillo ya se podía ver doctores entrando a sus consultorios algunas enfermeras y una que otra secretaria, al llegar donde Bella me esperaba con una sonrisa.

_Ya veo que decidiste empezar el tour, yo también lo hice cuando empece y mírame aquí tengo ya casi un año, ¿ahora a donde vas_ Me sorprendió cuanto sabia con solo mi presencia en el sitio, pero debía seguir

_Voy con la secretaria de el Dr. Emmett Cullen, ¿me dice por donde es?_ Debo agilizar las cosas y tengo muy poco tiempo así que espero no se de cuenta de que no era allí exactamente donde debía estar.

_Oh si cariño, es por ese pasillo que vez al fondo cruzas a la derecha por las escaleras doblas a la izquierda y vez el mapa de el sitio, okey no_ me sonrió por la broma_ en las escaleras a la derecha encontraras un departamento llamado Administración allí es donde esta su secretaria, Toma un pase es de empleado lo necesitaras o si no creerán que eres una escapada_ sonrió por su broma de nuevo, ya a mi me entumecían los cachetes de tanto mantener la sonrisa, tome el pase

_okey, gracias ¿Isabella sierto?_

_Si, si que mal educada no me eh presentado como es debido, isabella Swan, todos me llaman Bella_

_oh Rosalie Hale, me dicen Rose, mucho gusto, nos vemos mas tarde_

Me apresure en la dirección que me habían dado y llegue rápidamente a administración en el segundo piso...

* * *

**Continuara y grandes cosas pasarnan...¡ nos leemos en el siguiente cap¡ Carpe Diem**


End file.
